The First Grade Mind
by girlychock
Summary: When Sonny leaves Hollywood because of to much drama, she becomes a first grade teacher. When she tells her kids she's leaving for a while and about her famous life and CDC, who come's to substitute? "Kids, say hello to Mr. Cooper."
1. Chapter 1

**Ms. Monroe's POV**

"Why eight whole weeks?" Zoey Spencer asked her hand still up in the air. I sighed. It was kind of complicated why I was leaving, well, It would be complicated for them to understand since they didn't know about my famous life.

"Well, it's complicated. " I said telling the truth, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"We can understand it!" Cole Kleckner yelled, jumping out of his chair. "Please Ms. Monroe, please."

Shaylee and Mikaela Ochocki also jumped out of their chairs. "Yeah please." The room filled with cries of "please" and "We won't tell anyone."

"Alright alright fine!" The room got quiet and everyone got back in their seats.

_One Hour Later_

"So does that all make sense?" Most kids nodded, some just stared at me. Emily Place raised her hand.

"Yes Emi-"

"Why did you leave?" You know, I didn't even know why I left. I believe it was something about too much drama and It was all too much for me. So I left California, moved to Oregon ( no one would expect a Hollywood Celebrity to be in Wilsonville, a little town right next to Portland) and became a first grade teacher at a school called 'Boons Ferry'.

"_Might as well tell them the truth." _I thought staring up at the ceiling.

"Well there was to much drama." I simply said, faking a little smile.

"It's about a boy, isn't it?" Angela Saucedo asked, twirling her long black hair. I could feel my face burn, and my eyes started to sting, but I didn't cry. Some of the reason was about a boy. Ok, half of it. Fine, all of it, and that boys name was Chad Dylan Cooper.

Samantha Katz giggled. "Her face is getting red."

"So what was his name?" Cameron Burns asked.

"Chad."

"Chad what?" Tucker Parrish asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"Chad Cooper." Kylee Rusher sighed.

"What a nice name."

"So what did he look like?"

"What did he act like?"

"What did he smell like?" Austin Perreia asked. The room roared of laughter and got quiet again when I rang this little bell thing. I then wrote furiously on the board. This is what it looked like when I was done:

Chad D. Cooper

**Hair-Dirty blonde**

**Eyes- light blue**

**Attitude- Snobby, sweet, sometimes caring, annoying**

**Nickname- CDC**

**Talents- Singing, playing Guitar, Acting, getting you lost in his eyes**

**ANY OTHER QUISTOINS? **

Ellie Grano raised her hand. "What does D, in his name stand for?"

"Dylan." Sydney Fisher's eyes twinkled.

"Ooh! Pretty." Jacob Quilantan shot his hand in the air, and without waiting for me to nod my head or something, he said, "You never told us why you were leaving."

"Oh it's just this little So Random! reunion thing." I said.

"So why will you be gone for eight weeks?"

"Well, because we're going to do a little special for the show. Seven sketches, then we'll have one week to spend time with each other."

"Will Chad be there?" I sighed at the sound of his name.

"No, he was on a different show."

"Oh." The room was quiet for a moment.

"I'll be back again, don't worry."

"But why did you have to tell us today?" Kennedy Juranek whined. "You're not going to be here on Monday." Luckily the bell rang, which meant school was over for the day. All the kids slowly, and I meant like slow motion slowly, got out of their seats.

"Guys c'mon!" I said. "I'm going to get in trouble because you kids would be late, and I won't be able to teach here again." The kids ran to the light, light blue cubby's and got their things.

"What channel will you be on?" Logan Demarais asked.

"Condor Channel."

**A.N. Hope this was good for a first chapter. I don't really think the begening of my stories are that good, but that is me.**


	2. Chapter 2

_November-16-2017_

_Monday_

**Samantha Katz POV**

"I miss Ms. Monroe." My best friend Zoey said as she kicked a pebble in the grass.

"Well," I said looking down at my feet. I kind of missed Ms. Monroe too. "Maybe these weeks will go by fast." We walked into the busy hallway's making sure not to bump into those jerky fifth graders.

Our school hallways are, well…weird. The floors are these really ugly, red, green and blue carpets with a couple blood stains and spilled liquids. The walls are covered with this really ugly yellow color and have some dark blue lockers for the fifth graders.

"C'mon lets go." Zoey said, dragging my arm and dragging me in our classroom. We took our seats and kind of sat there.

The bell finally rang, but no teacher walked in. I hope it's a Mrs. Or Ms.. Boys are stupid, I should know, I live with eight of them (not including my dad).

The door swung open and our small principle walked in. She has this fiery red hair that sticks up and she always wears the same thing every day. A blue jacket and skirt with a white blouse and black cricket-clack shoes.

"Kids," She said with her briskly voice. "I'd like you to meet Mr. Cooper." I'm sorry, Mr. who? And what's up with the Mister?

A tall man with dirty blonde hair and… light blue…eyes- No. There is no way it's him. I mean, c'mon. What's the chance of a Hollywood bad boy ( I searched him up the minute I got home, I have my own laptop.) would come to a boring, little town like Wilsonville? I could tell everyone else was thinking the same thing, because the room was quiet and the principle was out of the room (I really can't remember her name.)

"Ok," Mr. Cooper (or maybe but hopefully not CDC) "Well, my name is Mr. Cooper or…" He picked up a light blue marker and wrote **CDC **on the bored.

"Oh Crap." I whispered, looking at the hands on my desk. Mikaela, the world's biggest tattle tell raised her hand.

_"Oh crap." _ I thought. There was no way I was getting in double-trouble.

"Mr. Cooper, we usually have a little meeting with our friends for like, five minutes and that starts like…"

"Right when school starts!" Payton Wickizer finished for her. I jumped up and grabbed Zoey, Shaylee and Kennedy's arms and huddled together near the pillow section of the room. Everyone kind of did the same, well, with different people in areas and junk like that.

"Ok, are you guys getting the feeling I'm feeling about…" I looked over at CDC who was tuning his guitar. "Mr. Cooper?" Shaylee nodded, along with Kennedy.

"Maybe we could all think of something to learn more about him." Shaylee said, using her big brain. I love my friends, what's weird is their _so _different from each other. First of all, Shaylee has this long, blonde hair with these, huge, blue eye. She's one of those special students, which means she's really smart and is on a boy's softball team.

Kennedy one the other hand…well, is a spoiled brat, but I love her! She has shoulder length dark brown hair with nice green eyes. She gets about almost everything she wants and has a huge wardrobe (that I'm actually almost jealous about). Like today she was wearing hot pink pants, with a big, baggy black belt and a shiny black coat. Her shirt was a dark pink tank top with a cute black hat. Her earrings were, well I think you get the point. She's also a boy-addict and a boy-magnet, which is also helpful about her. This is why a whole bunch of boys came over when she waved her hand.

"Ok, here's the plan…"

**A.N. Hey, hey, hey… yeah that's all.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Still November-16-2017_

_Monday_

_8:30 am_

**Logan Demarais**

"Guy's be serious!" Kylee said, slapping Austin on the head. "We need to figure out these last few things before our five minutes are up!" I hated to admit this but she had a point.

What she was talking about was this huge list of things that proves that Mr. Cooper is the famous Chad Dylan Cooper.(I've never seen a piece of paper with so many numbers in my life). Here's kind of what we came up with:

**1-He was/ or is an actor**

**2- He worked on a show at Condor studios**

**3- He hates puppies**

**4- He has a mirror and/or comb in his pocket**

**5- He can play guitar **( this one was crossed off because we heard him playing this song on his guitar while we were talking)

**6- He can sing**

**7- He'll get you lost in at least five girls' eyes**

**8- He'll talk about himself or his life to much**

Ok, so maybe it wasn't that many numbers but you know what I mean.

"Ok so Logan, Kennedy, Samantha, Shaylee, Tucker and Cole will stay in this recess." Payton said standing up from the purple pillow she was recently sitting on.

"Uhh yeah." I said standing up, along with everyone else. I ran to my desk, also as everyone else. I kind of space out sometimes.

_Still November-16-2017_

_Monday_

_10:25 am_

**Shaylee Ochocki**

"So," Mr. Cooper (I call him CDC) said, setting his guitar down. "How was it?"

My, along with everyone else's, mouth was dropped open. He could sing. Like, he could really sing. For the past hour and a half he had been playing his guitar and singing. He kind of got bored learning about penguins for the first half hour and decided he should show everyone his guitar playing skills. While he was singing, I probably got lost in his eyes four times! I don't know about everyone else, but I knew this was CDC, the greatest actor of his generation, The Hollywood bad boy, the-

"Don't you think Shaylee?" Halle asked me, staring at me with a goofy smile on her face. Luckily, the recess bell rang and we were free to go…well, some of us.

Kennedy, Logan, I and everyone else gathered behind the book section of the class room quickly so no one would see us. Finally, CDC left the room, locking it as he did.

**A.N. Oooo what's going t happen next? Well, I can't really answer that question because you'll have to find out!**

**See that green thing down there? Good, it needs some fuel so it can survive, with your help, we can find a cure and help the poor thing. All you have to do is click on it and will have a fifth of daily food and water. There's no charge, just click it.**

**Please, think of the children**


	4. Chapter 4

_Still November-16-2017_

_Monday _

_10:35_

**Shaylee Ochocki's POV**

"Ok, maybe there's something behind her desk because, well, she never tells us to go back there." Kennedy said, taking charge like usual.

"Well," Cole said. "I think it would be in that over there." Cole pointed to a cubby across the room, looking at Kennedy. No one really spoke. If you got in between these two, it meant trouble.

"Well, how 'bout the girls look at the desk and the boys at the cubby." Good, a smart answer.

Everyone agreed and we headed out, well kind of.

"Ok," Kennedy said, putting her hands on her hips and looking at the tall, brown desk. "Where should we start?"

**Cole Kleckner's POV**

I opened the big doors and stepped back to examine the whole closet. It was stashed with papers, boxes all that stuff that could be stuffed with stuff from Ms. Monroe's past.

"I say that since I'm taller," Logan said. "I'll take the top shelf, you." He pointed to the kid next to me. I don't know why, but it's hard for me to remember his name. "Will take the bottom shelf because your smaller and Cole will take the middle." That was alright with me, but I had no idea how Logan would reach the- BANG!

"Oh Zoey!" I heard an irritated Kennedy say. I turned around and my mouth dropped. Zoey had tipped the whole desk over! I ran over, along with Logan and the other kid (ok I think It's Andy or, maybe Andrew.). "A teacher could've heard that!"

Zoey got up looking really ticked.

"Well, maybe you two should shut-up so no teacher could maybe hear us at all!" She yelled whispered. We all shut up and bent down to pick up the papers and try to get the desk back up.

"Oh! what's this?" Shaylee picked up a thin, small, rectangle device thing that was white with black spot things. Kennedy snatched it from her hands and cocked her head as she pushed something on it. She dragged her finger across the thing and her eye's widened.

"It's a phone! Look here are her contacts! Look, look!" She shoved the phone in my face and I tok the so called phone from her. It didn't look like a phone I've seen. I clicked on an orange botten that said contacts anyway and it brought up a bunch of names.

"Hey look," I said clicking on the screen. "There's a category that says Condor Cast... and then there's So Random Cast." Zoey jumped up and got next to me.

"Here click tha-" She tapped on something that said, Zora Lancaster. It then made a ring sound or something.

"It's on speaker." Kennedy explained standing up and sitting on a desk right next to another desk where I placed the phone. It stopped ringing.

"Hello?"

**A.N. Sooo what ya think of this chapter? **


	5. Chapter 5

_I think you guys know the date_

**Cole Kleckner **

"Yes, we're six kids from Ms. Monroe's class. We'd like to ask you a few questions." I said brave as ever, but looking weaker and weaker ever word. Logan's brown eye's stared coldly at my ivy green and I gave him that look that said I don't want to deal with it right now.

"Ummm," Zora said through the receiver. "Can you hold on a sec?... Sonny!" I sound that sounded like she had set the phone down somewhere and was yelling at someone, like Sonny (whoever that was). "I found your phone!" The phone made a fuzzy sound.

"Ok," Zora said. A loud click sound was made and she started whispering. "You have about five minutes to explain everything."

_Three minutes and forty-five seconds later_

"…And that's how we found the phone and everything." Kennedy said looking pretty worried. Maybe because she thinks she'll think we're crazy.

There was silence at the end.

"Did she hang up?" Shaylee whispered to Zoey.

"No I didn't hang up just… call me back in like.. Whenever besides now k? By-"The phone went dead.

"Um, Kennedy" Austin said looking out the window. "No one's outside." I darted up and looked at the window.

"Grab all you can and stuff it in, in… your backpack!" Everyone did so, well sort of.

Zoey ran into some desk's and skinned her arm. Austin tripped on his shoe laces. Kennedy's asthma kicked in somehow when she was running and she had to go to the office which left me to carry her things… well I think you get the point.

**A.N. Man this is a short chapter! Well, there should be a longer one Friday! It would be Thursday but my whole grade is sleeping over at OMSI (Oregon Museum of Science something that starts with an 'I'). The only thing I'm not excited about that is that we can't shower and we can't bring like soap and other needs besides our toothbrushes and dentists other favorite items. Oh well. Next chapter. Friday. And thanks' for all the reviews, they really make my day!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

_7:21_

**Zoey Spencer**

I examined the small, plastic phone that was resting on the mint green and white sheets of my bed. I hadn't touched it at all, besides when I was racing to pt it in my backpack this morning. I had a feeling I might break it some how.

I got up from my bed and to my little desk and switched on the green light. It shown over the papers and objects I hadn't looked over yet. I slowly sat in the white chair and got to work, picking up a white and black folder. Randomly opening to a page somewhere in the middle, I read the purple print.

_THE REAL PRINCESSES OF NEW JERSY SKETCH _

I laughed at some of the parts in it, figuring it was a So Random! Sketch. Throwing the book somewhere on my floor, I picked up a scribbled piece of paper, which from the side's of the paper, looked like it had bin ripped out of a journal or notebook.

All over the paper it read _Sonny Cooper _which made me giggle a little (I would've laughed out loud, but my baby sisters sleeping) and looked for any thing else on the paper, but it had all been crossed off, so I just recycled that.

I picked up another ripped paper and looked at it closely. It was obviously in cursive, except for the numbers. 1234.

"That's odd." I said to myself, still looking at the scribbled cursive. "Is that a cow?" I turned around to look at my room. No cow.

"Zoey," My mother called, using her i-know-your-really-not-but-I'm-asking-anyway voice. "Are you in bed?" I jumped from the chair and tiptoed-ran to my bed, putting the phone under my pillow.

The light!

"Uh...yeah mom." I said, jumping out my bed, turning off the light and jumping in the bed. I stayed there for a moment, waiting for her to show up, but nothing happened.

"Hmm." I kind of said, rolling over and closing my eyes. Well, they kept close for about five seconds.

"Ok, what is up?" I said getting up and staring at my pillow. It was glowing a bright color and making the sound of a cow, which was moo.

I picked up the pillow and the answer struck me. Quickly picking up the phone, I pressed the green button, hoping that means answer and brought the phone to my ear.

"Umm, hello?"

"Yes this is Zora. Are you one of the kids?" I stared at the phone from the corner of my eye.

"Uh, yes."

"Okay, good. Can you follow direction well?" I nodded my head, not realizing she couldn't see me.

"I'll take that as a yes. OK now listen, what I want you to do, is ask Chad about how he wanted to become a singer and if the time feels right, or if he mentions it, about his life in Hollywood."

"Ok." I said whispering. I felt like I was on a special mission of some sort.

"Good, now what time do you get up?"

"Around seven, but I leave for school at seven forty-five."

"Do you go alone and what time does school start?"

"Yes and eight-thirty."

"Cool I'-" The phone was silent on the other end.

"Huh?" I looked at the phone. "Oh it's dead." I whispered to myself.

I got up out of my bed, and slowly opened my door. I light shown from the kitchen downstairs which obviously meant my parents or my big sister (Her name's Katrina) was still up.

Praying that it was Katrina, I tip-toed downstairs and into the kitchen. Katrina was sitting at our breakfast bar, eating an apple and writing on a piece of paper. She worked at Apple industries so my family, even aunts and uncles and cousins and all that junk had iphones, so I pretty much knew how they worked.

Clutching the phone in my hand's, which were behind my back, I walked over to Katrina.

"Hey Tina." I said. That's what everyone calls her. She looked up from the paper and stared at me.

"Hey Zoze, what's the problem." She said, surprisingly cheery.

"Well, I'm supposed to measure a cord for my homework which was on last thing I forgot to do on it and I wanted to measure a iPhone charger." Hopefully she would believe that.

"Well sure." she dug in her purse and took out a long, white cord.

"Thanks!" I whispered yelled running up the stairs.

Swinging the door open, I plugged in the charger to the outlet and the other end to the cord to the phone.

Swinging my finger across the screen and quickly pressing down on contacts I scrolled down to 'Z' and found Zora.

It didn't even finish a ring when she picked up.

"Zora, talk to me."

**A.N. OK so I was supposed to update on Friday but my Internet decided not to work, so I decided to make this chapter longer.**

**And sorry for spelling/grammar errors. I found the charger to the laptop I haven't been able to go on since, ever and it doesn't have word which is what I used to use. Soo yeah.**


	7. Chapter 7

_November 17 2017_

_Recess_

**No one's point of veiw**

Ms. Monroe's (Or Mr. Cooper's at the moment) class were all huddled up inside the metal jungle Jim, away from all the other first graders outside. They didn't want any one dropping in and when a duty came by they would all completely change the subject and talk about who can climb or jump the highest, cause, well, that's what first graders talk about.

This group was different though. It seemed like these kids would be in fourth or fifth grade with how grown up an older they acted. It would amaze some people.

But, of coarse these kids were only down in the lower level. Six and Seven year old kids loosing their teeth and getting excited when the Easter bunny or Santa clause comes to town and gives them special treats and goodies.

But why would they change the subject when an adult came by? Because in Boones Ferry elementary you were not aloud to gossip or talk about teachers with out the teachers or person there, and that is just what they were doing.

They were talking about there substitute, Mr. Cooper. It was only the second day on his job and they had learned a lot from him, and they learned he even had a crush on their normal teacher, Ms. Monroe.

But all the kids had forget about that little bit of detail. They wanted Mr. Cooper out. They all agreed he was a good guy, they just didn't like him. It was when a couple kids from Mrs. James class, another first grade class, came to talk to them when little Elli Grano remembered.

Jessica Haffner. You could call her a miniature Tawni. Her hair, eyes personality everything was Tawni like. And she had the hugest crush on Cole Kleckner, who was in Ms. Monroe's class and who was one of the main people in the discussion.

"Hey Cole." Jessica said smoothly, twirling her blond hair and smiling that smile you see all the time in movies when a girl tries to flirt with a guy.

No one moved or listened, they just kept talking, not really caring, they understood how Jess worked. Just ignore her and she'll get you back by ignoring you, well except it would be a favor to you.

Jessica frowned, then dropping her hair, walked into the crowded Jungle Jim and went right next to Cole, as if she'd been in the conversation the whole time.

"Ha ha!" Jessica fake laughed, slapping her knee. "So what were we talking about?" The class just stared at her. Like a bird does to a worm before it plucks it off the ground and eats it.

"Oh nothing." Elli said. She was not of fan of Jess, but she never showed it. She knew, along with every other first grader that she had a crush on Cole, and they knew why she was here. The only reason they acted like they had no idea why she was here was because Jessica had no idea everyone knew she like Cole, and every six or seven year old wanted it to stay that way. "Just talking about how awesome it is that Kennedy's Cole's girlfriend. Cole just looked down at the ground, not sure what to say, Kennedy, standing right next to Elli gave her a fiery glare that sent Elli looking at her shoes.

Jess, being one of those girls that doesn't like to get in the middle of things, especially when her plans don't work stiffened up.

"Oh...-" she did a fake cough like she needed some water. "Well, I guess I'll, see you guys around. C'mon girls." She slipped out of the area quickly, yet casually as the other two blonds followed her.

"Really!" Kennedy said looking straight at Elli, who's big green eyes were still at her shoes. "You had to say me!"

And that's when it hit Elli. You see, Samantha wasn't the only one who had done some research about Chad Dylan Cooper, Elli just got something different.

This is exactly what happened in an article she had read. This is one reason why Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper had broken up, and it was all because of a situation like this.

It was as if a light bulb struck in Elli's head when she realized they were all doing the wrong thing. They needed to get them together again. Maybe, just maybe if they thought of something, these kids could.

And that is exactly what Elli was going to do.

**A.N. OMG it has been soooo long since I updated. I"m not really sure about this chapter, what do you think?**

**Who's excited for the KCA's Tonight?!?! I know I am!**

**I might update again today by the way so check your e-mails or whatever you do for a new chapter!**

**Ok this is way off topic but it goes with SWAC. So you guys know Disneyland right, and you know the ride Pirates of the Caribbean (which is actually the ride that inspired the movie). Well when I was on there last week there was this couple in front of me and from the back, they looked like Sonny and Chad, like, hairstyle and everything and I was just like "O my gosh this looks like something from Fanfic!" Because seriously the guy would once in a while give the girl a kiss on the cheek or something and the girl had her head on his shoulder, it was way to funny though because when I got out and saw their faces they looked nothing like Sonny and Chad but still it was kind of cool, I guess.**

**That is all!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**No one's POV**

_The next day_

"Zoey," Elli warned, narrowing her eyes as they got icier, "You swear you called So Random!-"

"Besides Ms. Monroe." Cole mumbled to himself.

"-and told them to come here. Time. Date, and everything else." Zoey sunk lower in her chair and whispered ever so softy "Yes."

"Then where are they?" Samantha said, pushing Elli out of the way and leaning in, making Zoey sink lower and lower.

"I don't know." Samantha sighed, stepped back and ran to the thin window on the door (Which she had to go on her tippy toes so she could see out of it.).

"No luck. We might as well just start on our math work."

Shaylee stood up. "How?" She yelled, "We don't know what it is. Mr. Cooper left off for Seattle the minute we told him, and that was even before school started!" Mikaela grinned at the thought of that trick they seemed to pull on CDC.

Thanks to Kennedy, who after Elli had finished explaining her plan yesterday, had asked "How will we figure out what to do if Mr. Cooper will be there?" And from there I think you got it figured out.

"Let's try calling them again." The little first graders agreed and surrounded around Zoeys desk as the cow print iPhone made that annoying "_eeeeeeeep" _sound every few seconds.

"Hey it's Zora, sorry I can't get to the phone but ple-" The phone went dead and the children's faces sunk.

But little did they know who would walk into the classroom door that second.

**A.N. Thanks to all the packing, moving, and unpacking I've been doing for the past two weeks or so, I haven't got to update and I am sooo sorry I didn't. I think this chapter's kind of rushed too so sorry about that. I'm sorry for a lot of things.**


	9. Chapter 9

**No one's POV**

"I'm back!" A smiling Ms. Monroe said, walking through the door wearing only a pair of knee length shorts and a T – shirt that read 'California Girl', a pair of sunglasses, her hair in braids.

The first graders stared at her. Her outfit was completely different then her skirts or jeans, sweaters and blouses. Ms. Monroe had always kept her hair down and curled.

"Ms. Monroe!" Elli yelled, running to Ms. Monroe giving her a hug. While hugging her missed teacher she also mouthed to the stunned kids to get over her and hug her.

"Ms. Monroe!" The other kids shouted, now running to their teacher hiding the shock in their faces.

"What'd you doing here?" Austin asked.

"Oh, one of the cast mate's, Zora, just out of the blue got this rare flu type thing. She's fine though… So where's Ms. Arnolds?"

Samantha stopped getting that 'So that's why they didn't show up' look and looked up with a more confused look.

"Who?"

Ms. Monroe stared at her. "Your substitute."

And at that minute the door busted open again.

"You know," The blond hair blue eye actor said, "You guys ar- Sonny!"

"Chad!" Sonny walked up to the man standing in the door way.

Samantha snapped her fingers. "Crud." Shaylee looked at her.

"Huh," She said, placing her hands on her hips, "usually you would've said crap."

**A.N. Well they're kind of stuck now are they?**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ms. Monroe please tell your side of the story." Shaylee said, looking towards her teacher and smiling. All the kids (And the two teachers) were all gathered round a huge cafeteria table, barley making room for anyone. All the other school teachers (Who had surprisingly let all their kids just go out to the playground) were standing behind each child, also now staring at Ms. Monroe. In fact, the only person who wasn't looking at Allison was Chad, who was looking up at the ceiling, pretending a chocolate milk stain (How it got there was another story) was the most interesting thing on the planet.

"Well, there is nothing really to say." Ms. Monroe said confidently. "Chad and I were just dating and well, like any other couple that doesn't work together broke up." Ms. Monroe looked down at her lap and sighed. "Well, he broke up with me." She mumbled to herself very quietly so only maybe the teacher and little girl next to her could hear her.

"Well that's sad." Said the little girl, whose name was Aurora. Zoey looked at Aurora. She wasn't really listening to the conversation, just wiggling a tooth and looking at her lap.

"That Chad broke up with her."

"Who?"

"Have you not been listening?" Samantha asked, giving Zoey a cold look. "She's CDC here broke up with Sonny." Ms. Monroe personally hated that Samantha called her by her first name, I guess you could say but didn't bother saying so.

Chad, who's face looked like the color of a Target bullet, locked eyes with the girl sitting across the long, dirty table with him but quickly looked away realizing she was looking back at him.

"Okay, I guess it's the famous CDC's turn."

"Well there really is nothing to-"

Kennedy smacked her hand on the table making all eyes focusing on her. "Alright, I know we're little kids and all and that there most likely is something there is to say so just say it! We're not the paparazzi for crying out loud! Just tell us and get it over with!" Sonny bit one of her nails, Chad sunk in his chair.

"Fine be that way." She huffed and sat back down in her chair, crossing her arms. This could take awhile.


	11. Chapter 11

"You will not beleive what I just saw." Shaylee said, slamming the door with Zoey by her side. The class looked at her suspicously as they all sat at there seats, suspiciose yet thankful that something excited had happened over the past fifteen minutes.

Shaylee turned to Zoey, giving her laughing eyes. "You say." Zoey hit Shaylee right in the chest. "No! You!"

"Just give us a hint." Samantha said, obviosly annoyed. Zoey and Shaylee's face went right out pig pink as they thought of a hint. Finally Shaylee spoke up.

"Chad and Sonny sittin' in a tree." They kids' faces looked blank.

"Give us another!" Zoey rolled her eyes. "K-I-"

"No!" Shaylee cried. "It's too origanal. How about...um... M-A-K-...ING-O-U-T." The kids' faces still looked blank. Shaylee slapped her forehead. "Just write it down on a peice of paper and search it up online."

"So they made up?" Mikaela asked.

"Yup." Cole sighed.

"What?"

"I wish this would've lasted longer, instead of just ending like this."

The kids agreed. But Tylers face lightened. "They could always decide to get married. When my aunt got married it was a crazy mess."

"Well," Callie said, looking down at her hands. "Maybe."

**A.N. Well I thought this was a stupid way to end this story, but I couldn't think of anything else! So sorry, here I'll make it up *Gives out computar iPod Touches* There, much better. So, yeah.**

** Should I make a sequel? I don't know if I should but I was thinking about it and wanted to know what _you _guys thought. Oh, well. Bye bye first graders.**

** I sadly don't own SWAC. But I own all teachers, students and...and, well whatever.**


	12. SEQUAL INFO!

** A.N. Hey peoples I'd just like to say if you havn't noticed I have a sequal to 'The First Grade Mind' called 'The Fifth Grade Mind'. Just go on my profile it'll be on there. K, thats all.**

** -Hazel G. ()**


End file.
